


Nobody likes Mermaid bites: Part I

by Xtawn_Squad, YogfairyWorld



Series: YogfairyAU [6]
Category: Hatfilms, Yogfairy AU, Yogscast
Genre: Badass mermaids, Drowning, Mermaids, Smiff fights, Trott is scared, Water, Water nerd Nilesy, sexual mermaid grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogfairyWorld/pseuds/YogfairyWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hats are bored. They go for a walk and stumble across Nilesy's group of friends. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody likes Mermaid bites: Part I

The three boys were sitting outside the log hospital, taking in some much needed sunlight. They could have stayed there all day, but one of them saw Nilesy coming from Honeydew's bakery with a large amount of baked goods.  
This would have seemed normal, except that Nilesy didn’t usually eat much, as the nurses had explained one lunchtime.  
Smiffy woke the other two and told them what he'd seen. Ross was the first to answer:

“Are you sure that’s how much food he had?”  
“Yeah mate, it’s really weird for him.”  
As much as the Hats wanted to chill around the log for what could be eternity, Smiff was becoming impatient and restless.  
“Come on guys, I think we should go see what Nilesy is up to. I don’t want to hang around this damn log for another day.”  
Ross and Trott looked at each other and knew that when Smiff wanted to leave, he would leave.  
So with that, they all set out and started following Nilesy.

Smiff flew ahead of them for a few paces, keeping a good distance behind the fast-flapping Nilesy. He slowed down when Nilesy descended next to the river that ran close by the Community. Smiff memorised where he landed, then went back to the others.  
It had been a while since Smiff had to straight-up walk anywhere, and he didn’t remember it being this tiring. On the other hand, the others were happy to stretch their legs again, restless from their weeks of recovery. They were still not used to the sheer scale of things. They would stop every few paces just to look at leaves, sticks, and other things lying around on the forest floor.

Eventually they came close to the bank of the river; that was when they heard the laughter.  
“Oh Nilesy, NO!”  
The Hats didn’t recognise that voice. The rest of the voices were all female and very bubbly, which made the Hats curious.  
Ross was the first to pull back the leaves that obstructed his view, but he quickly reeled back in surprise.  
“Ross what's wrong?” Trott asked his bewildered friend  
“N-naked…”  
Smiff immediately took Ross’s place. He saw Nilesy talking to five wet, naked women bathing in a small eddy by the side of the river. The Hats could not believe their luck.  
“Holy shit," Ross whispered, trying not to alert Nilesy and the women to their presence.  
“Nilesy's a player, who knew?” Smiff said, face blushing a deep red.  
Trott would have said something, but he was too busy looking through the bush to add anything.

While the boys whispered excitedly to each other, one of the lady’s oversized ears picked up that chattering from the bush.

“Hey GUYS!” she yelled.

Everyone went silent. Well, everyone except Hatfilms.  
When they noticed the silence, the Hats shut up, but it was too late. Nilesy’s group was looking towards the bush.

One of the girls finally spoke out. “Whoever is there, I order you to come out!”  
Soon almost all the girls were speaking up.  
“Yeah, who is there?”  
“Come out!”  
That was when the Hats decided it would be best to come out. They were all blushing and trying not to look at the ladies' exposed chests. But from what they could see, all of the ladies had a large number of decorative tattoos all over their skin. They were also slightly larger than Nilesy, and had well-toned muscles.  
Nilesy recognised the Hats the instant they came out.

“Oh, THESE guys!” He turned towards the five ladies surrounding him. “Yeah I know these guys, they're harmless. Just members of the fae community.”  
One of the ladies also recognized the Hats from a story Nilesy has told them earlier today.

“It’s Trott, Smiff, and Ross right?”  
Hatfilms were quite surprised at first, but they had started such a commotion on their arrival to the community. It made sense that Nilesy would have told the tattooed ladies about them.

“Yeah," answered Smiff. “What is it to you?”

The lady looked at him, her fin-like ears twitching. Then she smiled.  
“Tell you what, how about you come and join us for a bit? You guys look like you have to cool off.” She added a flirtatious wink to make her statement as suggestive as possible.

This development excited the hats.  
They were never a hit with the ladies in their human forms, but the fairy lifestyle seemed to look quite alright to them now.  
They began to cross the water to Nilesy’s group. They took off their shoes and rolled up their trousers, excited to make some new friends.  
But something changed. The smiles the ladies were giving shifted to something much more devilish.  
But the Hats did not notice until it was too late.  
“GET THEM!” screamed one of the ladies, and in a flash of water and scales the Hats were separated.

A very buff, red-headed lady was coming straight towards Smiff. Something about her was not normal; Smiff finally noticed a powerful black and red fish tail where her legs should have been. The mermaid was towering over him and trying to get very close to his face. She was only a few inches away before Smiff tried to retaliate. He went for a right-hook to her face but she dodged with a swish of her mighty tail.  
Smiff used this opportunity to try and climb over the rocks and onto dry land, but the mermaid recovered and dragged his ass back into the water. He was now pinned by her heavy, muscular body.  
She dragged him into deeper water and pulled him below the surface. Her tail twisted around his legs. Her face loomed only inches from his. Without warning, the mermaid thrust herself against Smiff and kissed him passionately. Smiff tried to free himself from the surprise make-out session, but her grip was too strong for him.  
Smiff felt the mermaid’s claw-tipped fingers move down his back and into his lower regions. She grabbed his ass, making Smiff yelp. He was still trapped in the vice-like grip of the mermaid, held underwater while she had her way with him.  
All that Smiff could do was wait until she was done.

At the same moment Smiff was thrown against the rocks, Ross was pulled down by his legs into deeper water. He only had one moment to catch a breath before he was pulled under.  
Ross didn't have time to make out her features but he could feel her body up against his. She had smooth, amphibian-like skin, like a frog, or one of Smiff's geckos. Her hair was silky in the water, and he could feel well-defined muscles beneath her smooth skin.  
Ross didn't know what to do other than float there and wait.  
The mermaid’s kiss was intoxicating. It made Ross sleepy, so he drifted in and out of consciousness. When he came around, he was at the mercy of a mermaid with deep blue eyes and swirling tattoos.  
The mermaid moved her attention away from Ross’s mouth. She began nipping at his neck and decided her next move. Swimming to the surface with Ross in tow, she threw him into the shallow waters near the shore. There she pinned him face-down and started playfully biting the back of his neck. Ross quickly sobered up and tried squirming to get away from the heavy mermaid.  
But she was not done.  
She turned him onto his back and looked straight down at him.  
“Honey, I don’t need water to make you drown,” she said sweetly.  
She hoisted him over her shoulder and threw him onto the rocky shore. He landed beside Smiff and a few paces away from Nilesy, who was eating a cookie, waiting for the mermaids to finish up. 

Meanwhile, Trott--poor little Trott--stood in waist-deep water, petrified as his friends were dragged off by the large, muscular creatures. He watched as a large V shape came towards him in the water.  
From this V shape, a mermaid emerged, her torso three quarters the size of Trott's entire body. Trott was terrified. The mermaid herself was tall and heavily freckled, her skin rose-pink, her hair a messy blonde bob tied up with seaweed. She also (ironically) had a walrus tattoo among her inked skin.  
Her shadow engulfed Trott, as she pulled him up to her face and chuckled.

“Hehe, you remind me of my husband. He is also quite small.”

She then threw him back down into the water and used him as her own personal beach ball.  
She started a game with the other mermaids that was something like volleyball. Except Trott was the ball.  
Luckily, Nilesy intervened before the game became too heated, much to the mermaids' annoyance.

“Come ON, Nilesy! We weren't actually hurting them!” the tall blonde mermaid said.  
“Yeah, it was just a game!” said the redhead.  
“You guys have taken it too far, two of these guys just came out of the infirmary and I didn’t even know they were coming by here.”

Nilesy gave the Hats a look. None of them knew that Nilesy could even give a dirty look, but their doubts were cleared up after that. 

“Hey guys," a mermaid said.(Ross recognised her as the mermaid that attacked him)  
“I’m sorry it had to end like this. Nilesy, I thought they knew.”

Nilesy just nodded at the group of mermaids.

“So… Same time next week?” she asked.  
“Sure.”

And with that, Nilesy and the Hats walked their way back to the village.  
As they went, Smiff noticed something about Ross.

“Hey mate…”  
“Yeah?”  
“You have something on you neck…”  
“Yeah, I know… I’ll look at it when I get back.”  
They walked in silence after that.


End file.
